


MCYT Oneshots, Requests, and Drabbles!

by ErisEroded



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I recomned them, Niki | Nihachu-centric, The List/The Last Word AU, based on niki's doomsday stream, defo and arsonist, shes kinda an arsonist, the books are really good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisEroded/pseuds/ErisEroded
Summary: A place for me to put all mcyt writing content.Requests openinconsistent updates lol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Requests/Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is Eris and I use they/them :)

hello people! I am here asking for requests for Hermitcraft and/or Dream SMP oneshots! 

please dont expect too good writing as i am still practicing

it will be better quality than this tho

REQUEST RULES:  
I will write:  
-angst  
-sensitive topics  
-fluff  
-slight gore  
-platonic shipping as long as the cc is okay with it

I will not write:  
-smut  
-romance(not my thing)  
-things based around food  
-idk just like nsfw stuff

Comment your request and I will do it as quick as I can

Any questions about request I will also answer

And If people want a part two I will try to make that happen

anyway ima end this hella long intro

-Eris-


	2. It Was Never Meant To Be 3.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki burns the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is like over a week late i forgot about it
> 
> anyways enjoy!

There was war everywhere. Tommy was yelling orders to try and defeat Dream and Techno. Some of the more extroverted members were yelling over the top of Tommy to try and get their word in. Quackity, just plain yelling for the sake of it. There were at least four withers Technoblade had spawned, all trying to kill various members of L’Manburg and their allies (though mostly Jack Manifold), while leaving behind destruction in their path. It was absolute chaos. 

And then there stood Niki, slightly out of range of the withers, TNT and flint and steel HBomb had given her inside her inventory. Quackity noticed that she was just standing there, not doing anything, not contributing to the fight at all. 

He knew she didn’t want to fight alongside Tommy. That man was as much of a traitor as Techno was in her eyes, and she had very clearly stated that at yesterday’s ‘Festival’. But even though she wasn’t going into battle with L’Manburg, or at least Tommy by her side, Quackity still thought she would pick a side and either destroy the country they had worked so hard for, or try to save it. He was surprised, to say the least, when he saw Niki standing off by herself.

He decided to confront her. “Currently, Niki, L’Manburg is being attacked by withers,” He paused, but started again before she could get a word in. “And you’re just STANDING HERE.” He raised his voice at the end, and Niki took a step back.

She defended herself with the only accusation she could think of; L’Manburg’s already dead (which it was to her) so there was nothing to be fighting for, really. Quackity didn’t take that well. 

“Couldn’t you at least try or something?” Oh. Ouch. That hit harder than expected. Niki took another step back, getting ready to pull out the flint and steel from her inventory if Quackity dare come close to her. (Later, Niki realised that the diamond sword HBomb gave her would’ve been a better weapon, but her brain in full fight-or-flight mode from the destruction around her didn’t care. A weapon was a weapon).

Quackity continued to question her, her response each time being a blank silence. Why did this matter so much to him? The fight was practically over, L’Manburg lost, and he would be getting a better use out of his time by fighting alongside the others then trying to convince her to get involved. She had made up her mind already, and if Niki was one thing (apart from quiet) it was very strong-willed. She had her opinion, and nothing Quackity could say would make her change it.

A few more minutes of questions, and Niki had had enough. She grabbed her sword and told Quackity that he’s right, that she should fight, even if with Tommy, just to take down Dream. As she walks towards the battle, she whispers a very convincing though half-hearted “I promised Ranboo,” under her breath. The acting comes naturally now.  
Niki walked towards the center of the battlefield. No one seemed to really notice she had arrived to help, but she didn’t mind. It just meant that there was no one watching when she left the battlefield, heading to the place where Quackity had confronted her not minutes earlier. Now he was lost somewhere in that battlefield of a destroyed L’Manburg, no doubt getting pelted by a wither. She laughed at that. Just be quiet and you can basically turn invisible.

She fell in a hole just as tnt started raining from the obsidian grid, most likely Dream’s handiwork. He was one of the few people who knew redstone and the only one able to get that much tnt. 

She might as well add to the mess. 

HBomb only gave her less than half a stack of tnt, but that was more than enough. She pillared up on it, got out of the hole, and walked among the wreckage, avoiding the six still alive (?) withers. She stopped at another hole, this time with grass on the floor.

Niki didn’t dare go looking inside. The memories would be too much. She just placed TNT, lit it, and ran. Ran to the one bit of the original L’Manburg left - the L’Mantree. Maybe she should blow it up, get rid of all evidence L’Manburg once existed. Seemed like a fun idea because as she saw it, she wasn’t on L’Manburg’s side anymore. Not with Tommy there, leading them like he was better than Wilbur.

Didn’t Wilbur omce say that Tommy would never be the president? That was true. He was president, but gave it up. Gave up one of the highest ranked roles in the entire SMP - third only to King and Admin. He gave up his presidency and ultimately screwed L’Manburg and his future up. Maybe if he hadn’t been so desperate for a single, replaceable disc, all of this wouldn’t have happened.

Thinking back to it, blowing up the L’Mantree seemed like a great idea, just one problem. She had used all her TNT around the battlefield, blowing up old memories and minor inconveniences. Guess the tree would have to burn. 

Though maybe going straight for the tree would be a bit too much. Start off with some minor fires to see if anyone would notice. She set the Prime Path on fire and Tubbo’s bee house. No one noticed. 

The flames didn’t last long and only did minor damage, but it was enough to drive Niki insane. 

She walked to the L’Mantree. She lit her flint and steel and set the tree on fire. Still no one noticed, too occupied trying to save a lost cause. 

The tree kept burning.

Techno and Tommy’s arguing filled the air as she saluted. She saluted, staring right at the tree, now in flames, that was meant to survive anything, and said it.

“It was never meant to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy first proper oneshot I posted!


	3. Black Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False fell to the ground. She had just been shot with Black Angel, a drug that both harmed and healed you at the same time. Her body trying to rip itself apart, yet also fixing it at the same time. 
> 
> It was an experience she hoped no one else would have to endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a couple of months ago after reading The List & The LAs Word by Patricia Forde. This is in an AU kinda similar to that.
> 
> Starts kinda stupid but I like the end
> 
> Enjoy!

False fell to the ground. She had just been shot with Black Angel, a drug that both harmed and healed you at the same time. Her body trying to rip itself apart, yet also fixing it at the same time. 

It was an experience she hoped no one else would have to endure.

False had lived in a large city, one full of people but no freedom in speech, power or movement. The place was ruled by a corrupt system of government, with one person ruling for as long as possible and only recruiting new, extremely trustworthy people when needed. Speaking out against this government meant death; if someone reported you, which most citizens would, you were executed without trial. 

People who lived on the outskirts of the city saw it as a heavenly place. One full of food, where people could get education and work and sustain themselves, but False knew better. 

She had used to work for the government, teaching children how to fight, need they defend themselves from Rebels. She had almost been offered a job in government, but after accidentally looking at papers on the rulers desk, she knew what they were actually doing. That night, after her final class, she packed her things, left the shop behind and ran. Ran as far as she could, until finding the rebels home.

The Rebels were a group of people who had run away from the city, from the constricting life it offered, to do their own thing. Express themselves through music, art and words, which were banned in the city. Well, most words. There were still some, letting people communicate, but ones like hope, future, music, art, create, and freedom had been banned, and most of the people never knew of a world beyond the city, where they could live life as pleased.

Rebels were highly wanted. If you saw one, it was your duty by living in the city to contain them by any means necessary, and alert authorities. The one rule was to never kill them; death to Rebels was to happened in front of the ruler, and after a month or so of torture and Black Angel. 

False had just been caught, and shot with Black Angel. Luckily, no one recognised her as the prodigious fighter able to defeat anyone and everyone with skills no one had ever seen before, and she ran out of the authority’s sight into an alley only the Rebels knew about. 

She scooted forward, trying to get deeper into the alley. The sudden movement further increased the pain, yet within a few seconds it was better. Black Angel could cause the most excruciating pain, yet heal it in minutes, only for the pain to flare back up again when you thought it was over. 

False reached the end of the alley. There was a secret entrance to the Rebels base, but there was no way she was going to try to make it there in this condition. Anyway, she knew the Rebels on duty checked every entrance to the base every few hours, in case someone was in a situation like hers and couldn’t make it far enough. 

She closed her eyes, affirmed by the fact that hopefully a Rebel would find her. Hopefully. She had never heard of stories where Rebels had been abandoned by their allies, but then again they could be hiding things from her, wary of the new girl who may as well be a spy for the government.

She shifted uncomfortably, pain once again starting to overwhelm her body, but as soon as it started it stopped, and False fell into a content sleep.


End file.
